


dADDY VORE ME

by mysticlesbian



Category: my disturbing brain
Genre: Again, F/F, F/M, I am so sorry, I’m so sorry, Many apologies, Other, They deserved it, Vore, and lots of other body part eating, but to any and everyone else, highly disturbing, not to my friends though, toe eating uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticlesbian/pseuds/mysticlesbian
Summary: I wrote this to spite my friends. It’s ironic. I’m not actually into vore, you guys. I hope you hate it.
Relationships: ndmwmsn, technically it’s me/reader and i hate it, well the character i took on/reader
Comments: 2





	1. the original

**Author's Note:**

> This is your last chance to run.

The interaction that caused this to occur-

Me: TITS,,  
Me: YUMMY YUMMY

S: R IS INTO VORE  
Me: S WHAT THE FUCK  
T: ARE YOU?!?!?!!  
Me: no  
Me: NO  
S: IDK MAN I DONT THINK THE HUMAN BODY IS YUMMY  
Me: OML IM INTO A LOT OF THINGS BUT NOT THAT  
Me: YEAH WELL YOURE AROACE  
Me: TITTIES  
S: IT ALL STARTS WITH DENIAL  
Me: OML  
Me: YOU BITCG  
Me: BITCH  
Me: FINE ILL VORE YOU  
T: *R are you lying to me??*  
Me: NDNSMNS  
Me: OML NO THIS TIME IM TELLING THE TRUTH

TL;DR: My friend wrongfully accused me of being into vore.

Now, I could not stand for this. So out of spite I wrote something I both hate and love.

Here it is, in its original form.

you say i’m into vore? fine. 

...

oH DADDY, CONSUME ME! I WANT YOU TO TAKE ALL OF ME INSIDE YOU, FOR YOU TO SLOWLY PEEL MY SKIN BACK AND TAKE A BITE INTO THE TENDER MEAT BELOW. PLEASE DADDY, SLOWLY CHEW ON MY TITTIES AND SAVOR THE TASTE OF ME! SLICE MY BODY OPEN AND KNAW ON MY BONES. LET IT BE SLOW AND AGONIZING; I WANT TO BE SO GOOD FOR YOU DADDY! SLOWLY EAT AWAY MY VULVA AND THEN ENJOY THE TASTE OF MY UTERI. EAT MY FINGERS AND TOES ONE BY ONE, RELISHING MY SCREAMS AND MOANS. BITE MY HEAD OFF AND KISS ME AS YOU DO, STILL THRUSTING INTO MY CHEWED UP PUSSY. DADDY, PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR MEAL! EAT ME UP SLOWLY AND SAVOR EVERY PART OF ME! ENJOY THE CHEWINESS OF MY FLESH OF THE CRUNCH OF MY BONES! VORE ME, DADDY!


	2. the owoified version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had the discord owo bot owoify it uwu

OWO oH DADDY, CONSUME ME! I WANT YOU TO TAKE AWW OF ME INSIDE YOU, FOW YOU TO SWOWWY PEEW MY SKIN BACK AND TAKE A BITE INTO THE TENDEW MEAT BEWOW. PWEASE DADDY, SWOWWY CHEW ON MY TITTIES AND SAVOW THE TASTE OF ME! SWICE MY BODY OPEN AND KNAW ON MY BONES. WET IT BE SWOW AND AGONIZING; I WANT TO BE SO GOOD FOW YOU DADDY! SWOWWY EAT AWAY MY VUWVA AND THEN ENJOY THE TASTE OF MY UTEWI. EAT MY FINGEWS AND TOES ONE BY ONE, WEWISHING MY SCWEAMS AND MOANS. BITE MY HEAD OFF AND KISS ME AS YOU DO, STIWW THWUSTING INTO MY CHEWED UP PUSSY. DADDY, PWEASE MAKE ME YOUW MEAW! EAT ME UP SWOWWY AND SAVOW EVEWY PAWT OF ME! ENJOY THE CHEWINESS OF MY FWESH OF THE CWUNCH OF MY BONES! VOWE ME, DADDY! ㅇㅅㅇ

**Author's Note:**

> If you read that,,,, good job. And I apologize if you’re scarred for life.


End file.
